


Ragnarok?

by Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas



Series: Jördis [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Jormungandr, Adoption, Blind Character, Blind Jormungandr, Blindness, Female Jormungandr, Hurt Jormangandr, Mariana Trench, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Pre-Afghanistan, Pre-Iron Man 1, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Red Haired Jormungandr, Though More of a Black with Natural Blood-Red Highlights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas/pseuds/Lady_of_Moon_Over_Silver_Seas
Summary: Tony rebels against one of Stane's decisions, and it changes the course of what would have otherwise been.
Relationships: Tony Stark and Jormangandr
Series: Jördis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747726
Comments: 39
Kudos: 70





	1. Project F.L.U.S.H

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Xythia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythia/pseuds/Xythia). Log in to view. 



Tony sat curled up on his bed, reading a large book Jarvis had given him. His young fingers ran over a large depiction of a serpent coiled around the earth. _‘Poor Jormungandr.’_ A tear splashed on the page, _‘I know how you feel.’_

* * *

30 years later

Tony gaped in shock at the television, as Obadiah continued speaking to the reporter, _“…yes, Tony has always been a bit problematic, but he’s currently planning to settle down with a lovely woman and secure his legacy. I think we can all celebrate in anticipation of a new generation of Starks, don’t you?”_

 _‘The FUCK?’_ Tony launched to his feet, “JARVIS shut it off.” He swallowed, “Initiate Project F.L.U.S.H.”

 _“Sir, if I may…_ ”

“No time JARVIS. We need to get out of here, NOW.” He paused, “Release footage of last night, would you? I think Obie needs a publicity debacle for this… me as the filling in a gay sandwich should be sufficient.” A cruel smirk spread across his face.


	2. Locating a Monster...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds that which he was seeking, and is shocked by what he finds.

Tony lay on his stomach under the proprietary submarine he’d been concealing from Obie, which he was retrofitting to allow JARVIS to remain in contact with him during the dive, “How’s that?”

_“It appears sufficient Sir. Are you sure you wish to do this?”_

“Hell yes.” Tony rolled out from underneath the silver and navy sub, “Fire the Makara up.”

_“Yes Sir.”_

* * *

Tony sank to the bottom of the Mariana Trench’s Abyssal Plane, watching in awe as the modified sonar system he’d installed (in order to minimise the disturbance he caused to the underwater world) showed him a world that scientists had only theorised about. “How’s the pressure J?”

_“Within capabilities. Though I suggest you not linger.”_

“Yes Jarvis.” Tony sighed, engaging the engines and beginning to navigate along the trench floor.

_“Might I ask what you are searching for, Sir?”_

“Anything unusual.”

 _“Understood Sir.”_ Tony winced at JARVIS’ dry tone, as a _very_ large goblin shark swam past, looking ominous in the dull light from the craft.

Some hours later, Tony sighed, and pulled up a screen depicting the translations of a Old Norse book even he’d found outrageously expensive at the time of purchase… the purchasing having contributed to his latest argument with Obie, over his ‘obsession’. A note of wonder entered his voice as JARVIS took over the steering, “Neath Loki’s Torch, beneath settled islands of green, lays the crescent as yet unseen. Whence our people never travel, the beast waits in shadow.” He swallowed, as JARVIS took him down even deeper, down a crack in the ocean’s floor, “Within the crescent, at the point where life halts and only darkness lingers, lies the child of the Mother of Monsters. That foulest of beasts whose thrashing within the confines of their cage is the cause for the falling of the culture that lay there once before. Beware, lest the beast awaken, hatred in his heart and fury in his breast. Brother of beasts, the child of ice and venom. Beware the waking of Jormungandr, lest Ragnarök come.”

_“Are you sure this is a good idea Sir?”_

“Yep.” Tony fixed a falsely cheerful smile on his face, before it dropped off in intrigue, “Does that rock density look odd to you J?”

_“It does Sir.”_

“Let’s take a closer look, shall we?”

_“As you wish Sir.”_

The sub navigated ever closer to the wall, and Tony stared in shock at the iridescent shimmer of the rocky walls before him. “Um. That’s not an Earth rock. Is it?”

_“Not according to my scans Sir. Should I take a sample?”_

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.”

The wall heaved, causing a concussive force that knocked the sub backwards in the water. A wave of _pain/fear/darkness/terror/agony_ swept over Tony, only to suddenly relent, almost as if it registered his presence. _‘Who dost dare?_

Tony blinked as the archaic words reverberated through his mind, “Ah… Jormungandr?”

A snarl echoed through his mind, _‘I asked who thou art. Not who I be.’_

Tony blinked, “Anthony Howardson of the House of Stark. I’m here to help you.” A mental snort was his only answer as the massive coils before him shifted, revealing a head at least as large as the hotel he’d left his luggage in before taking the yacht out. Several protuberances spread out around the head, pearlescent eyes glowing oddly in the oil-slick sheen of the scales around them. “I want to set you free.”

_‘None aid a beast, little mortal.’_

“And yet, here I am.” He swallowed, “Your father is the Liesmith, surely you know I speak truth.”

_“Sir…”_

The snake cocked its head to one side for a moment. ‘ _If you make me regret this…’_ it’s dialect shifting more towards his as it sifted through his mind.

“I won’t. How can I free you?” The snake huffed, and tilted its head towards the surface, exposing a brutal iron collar wrapped barbarically tightly around it’s throat, and the distorted scales around it. “Ah. JARVIS, fire up the fusion cutters.”

_“Yes Sir.”_

* * *

Tony hid a smirk as JARVIS slowly steered the sub back to the surface, a now much smaller, though still well over twelve metres, snake following steadily in their wake. _‘So I was right… wonder what happened to Fenrir and the others then?’_

A low huff sounded in his mind, _‘Look to your myths, Little Mortal. Father made sure that they held as much of the truth in that regard as he could.’_

Tony yelped, “How much of my thoughts can you hear?”  
_‘You’re projecting.’_ A low laugh echoed through his mind as they surfaced beside his yacht, before the snake steered off to one side, coiling itself on the deck in the sun, shrinking to a more manageable length as it did so. _‘I can help you fix that with time, if you wish.’_

“And the catch?” Tony demanded as he clambered out of the submarine.

_‘I keep you safe, you keep me safe. Fair trade.’_

Tony blinked, turning to stare at the purplish green snake, “Deal.” Said snake raised its head to meet Tony’s gaze, before shuddering. It’s form melting and reforming to become a young, malnourished child. Pearlescent eyes gazing sightlessly in his direction, ragged clothes hanging damply on the scrawny frame. “Oh shit.” Tony dove towards him, “JARVIS, call Professor X. Tell him we need a Meta-aware medical team to my coordinates.”


	3. Jördis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is conceived...

Tony stood beside a hospital bed in Xavier’s school, watching a shallowly breathing Jormungandr as he lay unconscious on the white sheets, his skin finally losing its blue tinge. A low whir hit his ears as the Professor pulled up beside him, “It’s lucky you called when you did.”

“How bad?”

“Apoxia, respiratory distress, malnutrition bordering on starvation and hypothermia.”

“Shit.”

“Where did you find her?”

Tony blinked, turning to face the other, “Her?”

He was giving a resigned look, “Yes. Her.”

“Ah. Um.” Tony blanched, realising he didn’t have an acceptable explanation. Finally giving up, he sighed, “Bottom of the Mariana Trench. Turns out the Norse Myths have at least a grain of truth to them.”

* * *

Xavier gave his companion a blank look, “You’re telling me, that that child, who I’m told is eight years old at most, is Jormungandr? The enormous serpent that is supposed to help bring about Ragnarök?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Stark sighed, sinking into the chair at the bedside, and running his fingers through the bone white hair, “What can I do to help her?”

“You’ll need to give her a new identity, unless you want to tell the truth…”

“No.” Stark met his eyes with rage burning in his gaze, “I won’t put her through that.”

“Good.” Xavier paused, “Tony.” He hesitated at the feel of a faint nudging at his shields, “Does she possess any telepathic abilities?”

Wide eyes met his question, “Um, yes. We spoke briefly at the bottom of the Trench, before she agreed to let me free her.”

“I see. It seems she wishes to join our conversation.”

* * *

Tony turned back to the pale child at his side, taking her fragile hand in his own calloused grasp, “Can you hear us, Little One?”

 _‘I can… don’t call me Little One.’_ Came the slow reply.

Xavier’s expression twitched, “Do you agree to us establishing a false identity for you?”

_‘Safe?’_

Tony blinked, “Yes, I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

_‘Safe with… with Tony.’_

“Ah…”

_‘Promised.’_

Tony winced, as the amused British accent of his companion responded, “It appears Mr Stane is closer to the truth than he thought.” Tony glared at him as he continued, “Congratulations, it’s a girl.”

Tony swallowed, mentally promising himself to get the other back for that, “I can’t let you keep the name Jormungandr, it’s too unusual, and…”

_‘Asgard… not safe.’_

“Exactly.”

Xavier frowned, “If I may? I came across the name Jördis during the War, it’s German in origin, but is probably the closest you’ll get safely.”

_‘Name… meaning?’_

“Um?” Tony turned to the other.

“Goddess of the sword I believe.”

_‘Good name… like it… strong.’_

“It is that. As for your middle name?”

Tony cocked his head, “Amanda? It gives us an excuse for a broader accent range, depending on what you sound like vocally, and if we make your ‘original’ surname Gunnr, then we have a plausible explanation for if you respond to Jormungandr in the future by accident.”

_‘Okay… Mother.’_

“OI!” Tony yelped.

Xavier leant forward, ignoring the sudden increase in volume next to him, “She’s asleep again.”

Xavier paused, rotating his wheelchair to meet Tony’s gaze, “What do you plan to do about this?”

Tony smirked, “JARVIS?”

_“Already on it Sir.”_

“My AI is falsifying records of a shipwreck, which I ran across, which turned out to have a young child trapped in a storage compartment, with limited air. I promptly had her taken to the nearest hospital, which has had records altered to show her presence, and she’ll be medivacced to a private hospital in New York within twenty-four hours.” He paused, “The deceased adults will have included a fling of mine from years ago, who named me the father of her young daughter, and I in turn will accept custody upon notification of the fact.”

“And if it comes out?”

“I tell the truth.”

“The truth…”

“That I rescued her from illegal imprisonment and made up the lie to protect her from her captors.” Tony smirked, “It is of course, completely true.”

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.L.U.S.H. stood for Find Large Underwater Serpent Hideaway by the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jormungandr is a little worse off than first assumed, and winds up in the Hospital...

Tony stood on a hastily erected stage outside of the hospital, an irritated Doctor Palmer to one side of him. “Mr Stark, when is the wedding?”

Tony choked, holding up a hand, “First of all, despite Obie stating so, I’m not actually engaged or currently intending to get married.” He shrugged, “From what I understand, he misunderstood a conversation we had. I mentioned wanting to look into having a child… intending to mean adoption, but he misinterpreted.” He held up a hand up a hand at the sudden outburst of sound that produced, “During my recent trip to test out a submarine design I have been working on, I received a distress signal. Unfortunately I was too late to save most of those aboard the vessel. The only survivor was a young girl who had apparently been lost at sea for quite some time.” He motioned to the man at his side, “Doctor Palmer here was among the medical team who worked to stabilise her.”

Tony took a step back, and let Palmer take the podium, “We expect her to recover for the most part, but are unable to notify next of kin until she wakes up, as she was admitted without any form of identification papers.”

* * *

Tony sat at Jördis’ bedside, a frown on his lips as he scanned over the medical report a frustrated Strange had handed him, before he headed back to his preferred field of medicine. “JARVIS, remind me to put some time into devices for the blind, would you?”

_“As you wish Sir.”_

Tony grimaced as his phone rang, “Hello?”

 _“What were you thinking Tony?”_ Obadiah demanded.

“I was thinking that I don’t like to be manipulated, and that I wouldn’t want to be alone in hospital.”

_“And your responsibilities to Stark Industries’?”_

“I am more than capable of keeping them up from here.” He glanced up as the monitors started to beep. “Sorry, got to go.”

A groan came from the bed, _‘Where?’_

Tony winced, “Hospital. Turns out you were worse off than Xavier and I expected. We had to rush you here to have your throat x-rayed. Then you had to be rushed into surgery when they realised your airway had been damaged. Your grandfather has a lot to answer for.”

_‘Monsters.’_

“You’re no more a monster than I am. Hell, I’m sure I could find people who would argue you’re more human than I am.” He squeezed her hand gently, as sightless eyes flickered open, “Now. I need to call in a nurse so we can _find out_ who your next of kin is.” He smirked at the snort that caused, “I know, but it’s the law.”

* * *

“Doctor Palmer?” Stark smirked, “How wonderful to see you again.”  
“I’m sure.” Christine smiled at the girl lying in the bed, “Now. Your throat will still be a little sore, but I’m not sure you’d be able to write at the moment.”

“Jeg forstår ikke.” The girl rasped out.

“I’m sorry?”

Stark sighed, “Klarer du å skrive navnet ditt??”

“Trenger ikke øyne for å skrive.”

Stark winced, “Er du sikker Kjæreste?” At the nod, he turned to Christine, “She says she doesn’t need eyes to write.”

“What language was that?”

“Norwegian.” At the amused look, he elaborated, “Stark Industries is an International business Doctor.”

“Ah.” Christine winced, and produced a pen and pad of paper, “Could you write your name on here then?” Stark helped her sit up, and the girl held out a hand, feeling for the edge of the paper and carefully writing out a series of symbols Christine couldn’t read. “Um.”

Stark grimaced, “Kanskje si det etter hvert.”

“Jördis Gunnr.” The girl rasped out, gripping Stark’s hand tight.

“Your parents?”

“Mor? Far?”

“Død.”

Stark grimaced, “Dead.”

“Shit.” Christine sighed, “Any other family?”

“Bror. Søster.” Jördis swallowed heavily, “Borte.”

“She has or had, a brother and a sister, but they’re gone.”

Christine sighed, “Okay. I’ll let Social Services know.”

Stark frowned, “Is… is there any way I can take her?”

“You want to…”

“I know my reputation Doctor, but I can’t leave her here. I can’t let her wind up in the System. I want to adopt her.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.”

** Google-assisted Translations: **

Jeg forstår ikke – I don’t understand

Klarer du å skrive navnet ditt? – Are you able to write your name?

trenger ikke øyne for å skrive – don’t need eyes to write

Er du sikker kjæreste? – You sure Sweetheart?

Kanskje si det etter hvert – Maybe say it after all

Mor? Far? – Mother? Father?

Død – Dead

Bror. Søster. Borte. – Brother. Sister. Gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly Home

Tony stood in the room he planned to give to Jördis, as it was the only guest room on the main floor of the Malibu house. “Would it be insensitive to use ocean themed wallpaper?”

_“I would assume so Sir.”_

“Bugger. Maybe forest themed then? I mean, her brother’s a wolf.” Tony frowned, “Right. Jarvis, project us a picture of a forest pool or something. Maybe a stream? Okay. That works. Um. Stick a wolf in the woods, peering out of the trees or something.” He cocked his head. “Okay, now stick a horse behind where the door is, just it’s head sticking out, and staring into the room. Make it a bay.” He strode around the room, a frown on his lips, “Tangle a snake in the tree bowing over the water. A viper I think.” A smile pulled across his lips, “Perfect. Get it in production, and have the installers here asap.” He sat cross-legged on the floor, “Project some flagstones please Jarv. Okay. Discard any that’s precise. I think crazy paving is more her speed. Nice. I like that one. Have the installers put it in. Bedroom only.” He pushed back to his feet, “Order a queen mattress, and have that iron frame Rhodey showed me ordered.” He snorted, “I bet he’d be shocked if he saw it here.”

_“I’m sure Sir.”_

“Bedding…”

_“If I may? She’s blind. Perhaps textures over images.”_

“Right. Satin sheets Jarv. Dark green I think. Um, satin pillowcases too, goose down lining. Velvet bedspread. All similar shades of green. Silvery grey blanket. Faux-fur I think. One of those hyper realistic ones. Um, a light woollen blanket too. Maybe that wool they used in Lord of the Rings. I hear it’s pretty soft. Or merino? Whichever’s softer. Also grey.”

“What are you doing Tony?”

“Pepper?” Tony spun. “Um. I promise this isn’t what it looks like.”

“What is it then?”

“Um.”

“Tony.”

“I adopted a kid?” His voice shifted, as he shot her a guilty look.  
“The one you kept visiting at the hospital?”  
“Yep.”

“And you’re designing her a room.”

“Yes.”

“You do remember she’s blind?”

“So? Doesn’t mean she can’t have a pretty room. Just means I need to keep textures in mind more than look.”

Pepper gave him a puzzled look, “How can I help?”

“Buy her some clothes?” He gave her an innocent look. “She likes princessy type stuff. Not Disney princess though. More the Old Worldy stuff.” He paused, “Not red or gold though.” He grimaced, “Don’t ask.”

“Okay Tony.”

* * *

Pepper grimaced, as she wandered around the store, displaying one of a kind children’s clothes, _‘What am I doing?’_ She paused before a dress hanging from one of the racks, made of a soft silvery blue velvet, with a soft white fur collar, and a simple chiffon cloak trailing down from the collar. “Tony will love this.” She smiled, handing it to the staff member trailing her around, along with a twisting silver diadem she found on a nearby shelf.

* * *

Tony grimaced as he worked to modify one of the white canes he’d ordered in bulk. “Why isn’t this working? Aha.” He twisted the last piece back together, and grinned as the bracelet he’d made to go with it vibrated as the stick neared the table edge.

* * *

Jördis stood next to Stark, _‘This will work?’_

 _‘It should.’_ She felt his smile through the mind link, _‘I’ll make sure of it.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

She felt his heat move away as he stepped forward to address the crowd, guiding her to follow by the grip he had on her hand, “I know you’ve all heard the rumours, so let me address them. Yes, I have adopted a little girl. Yes, she’s blind. No, she’s not mute. She just doesn’t quite speak English yet.” A feeling of amusement passed over the mind link, as he grasped her other hand, lowering himself before her, “Vil du ha heis?”

She smiled, despite herself, “Ja takk.”

He lifted her into his arms, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he supported her, her head pressing against his shoulder, “No more question.”

** Translations: **

Vil du ha heis? – Want a lift?

Ja takk – yes please.


	6. Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm continuing this, I just decided to jump to Afghanistan, and figured it would be easier to do that in a new part of the series...

**Extract from A Bite of the Apple; The Time My Boss Decided to Adopt a Norse Demigoddess by Virginia “Pepper” Potts:**

> _Jördis settled comfortably into Tony’s life, though Tony found it odd that she was so nervous around Stane. She couldn’t vocalise the issue, she just refused to speak around him. She kept Norwegian as the only language she admitted to speaking for over a year, before she began speaking in lightly accented English, her hair gradually darkening to a rich reddish black. Her eyes remained a pearlescent blue, and her eyesight never returned. At ‘ten’ she was a sweet and well-adjusted child, with a full-sized robotic wolf in place of a guide dog, equipped with its own AI. She adored Tony, and he adored her. Then Afghanistan happened… and Iron Man emerged._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Series already continued... just in case you don't notice the next story button :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you can work out what F.L.U.S.H. stands for, I will be very impressed. Yes, it is an anagram.


End file.
